S A N G U I S
by blizzard19
Summary: Neville menghilang.. Tiga lembar kertas kumal.. Kamar yang tak boleh dimasuki.. Buku hijau.. Phobia.. Hidup atau mati..
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : DraMione**

**Rate : T (or M maybe?)**

**Genre : Horror And Mistery**

**Warning : OCC, ngebosenin, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, horrornya gak kerasa, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Harry Potter Belong To J.K. Rowling.**

**This Fict Is Mine**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**Hermione POV**

Tap tap tap

Kulangkahkan kaki ini dengan cepat. Aku merasa berjalan di tempat yang familiar. Lorong ini begitu gelap namun aku merasa pernah menjejakkan kaki di lorong ini. "Lumos" ucapku lirih. Cahaya berpendar dari tongkatku. Samar-samar diujung lorong ku lihat seseorang berjubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu seperti mantra. Tiba-tiba sasaran mantra tersebut tercabik-cabik menjadi potongan kecil. Mantra itu tepat mengenai jantungnya. Darah terpercik kemana-mana.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku berteriak pada sosok itu. Ia menoleh dan aku dapat melihat matanya yang berwarna merah menyala. Ia langsung menghilang. Hazelku membulat ketika melihat sasarannya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Aku berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Berlari dan terus berlari sampai aku merasa seseorang mencekik leherku dengan tangannya yang berbau amis darah dan kuku tajamnya menyayat urat leherku. Kurasakan darah mulai menetes dengan deras di leherku.

**SANGUIS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hosh hosh hosh

Aku terbangun dari bunga tidurku sambil terengah-engah. Rasanya begitu nyata. Rapalan mantra. Darah dimana-mana. Sosok berjubah hitam. Cekikan di leher. Sungguh mimpi yang tak pernah kuharapkan kehadirannya.

Aku haus. Aku keluar kamar dan berjalan ke pantry -Oke aku sekarang ketua murid dan asrama ini memiliki pantry. Partner ketua muridku Draco Ferret Malfoy-. Aku keluar kamar dan mencari sesuatu yang dapat menjadi penawar hausku. Aku membuat segelas coklat hangat. Namun perhatianku teralihkan ketika aku melihat si ferret Malfoy berjalan sendiri dari kamarnya. Aneh. Matanya tertutup. Juga ada dark fog mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ia seperti dikendalikan oleh dark fog tersebut. Aku tak segera menyadarkannya melainkan aku kembali ke kamar dan mengambil camdigku. Ku abadikan moment aneh tersebut.

"Ia tengah tidur sambil berjalan" tebakku asal. Aku berusaha menyadarkannya. Ku panggil dengan baik-baik. Ia tak menggubris panggilanku. Ia terus berjalan menuju pintu asrama kami. Ku panggil lagi dengan sebutan ferret. Ia tetap tak mengacuhkanku. "Malfoy!" bentakku. Namun ia masih tak sadar. Ku guncang tubuhnya agak kuat. Berhasil. Ia tersadar. Dark fog itu menghilang.

"Apa yang ku lakukan disini? Dan singkirkan tangan kotormu dari pundakku!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya sebab kau disini. Kau berjalan menuju pintu asrama sambil diselimutii kabut hitam. Ku panggil kau tak menggubris. Makanya aku mengguncang tubuhmu."

"Jangan berfantasi Granger. Ini dunia nyata, bukan dunia mimpi dan-"

"Aku cukup pintar untuk membedakan dunia nyata dan mimpi Malfoy!"

"Jangan menyela. Aku tidak mungkin-"

"Aku punya bukti"

"Jangan menyela! Aku tak mungkin diselimuti kabut hitam dan berjalan sendiri ke sini. Sudah."

"Oke aku punya bukti. Lihat!" ku perlihatkan foto yang kuambil tadi. Malfoy tampak terkejut dan ia langsung bungkam. Aku mengambil coklat hangatku yang telah setengah dingin dan bermaksud untuk meminumnya.

"Ferret idiot! Itu milikku" sial. Ia meminum coklatku. Menegaknya sampai habis tanpa rasa bersalah. Sial! Terpaksa aku membuat segelas lagi.

"Tapi Granger, kenapa kau keluar dari kamarmu malam-malam begini?" wajahku seketika muram. Nafasku mulai tak teratur mengingat mimpi itu. Aku merasa ion negatif telah memancar dari tubuhku. Oh Merlin bunuh aku. Aku tak ingin mengingat mimpi itu. Melihat reaksiku atas pertanyaannya, ia malah makin penasaran. Malfoy mendesakku menceritakan mimpi itu. Apa boleh buat. Kuceritakan juga akhirnya. Namun ia malah menganggap itu hanya fantasi belaka. Kami berdebat tentang mimpiku dan ia menang karena aku tak memiliki bukti kebenaran mimpi itu. **Mimpi hanya bunga tidur**. Aku berusaha menanamkan motto itu dalam hati. Namun firasatku buruk. Kami kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Aku berusaha untuk tidur namun mataku tak mau terpejam. Pikiranku melayang mengingat mimpi itu.

Keesokan paginya firasat buruk itu masih menghantuiku. Aku meminta Malfoy untuk turun ke aula besar bersamaku. Ia menurut saja. Aneh? Memang! Ketika ku tanya mengapa, ia berkata "Feeling ku mengatakan aku harus pergi bersamamu pagi ini. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi." Ya memang semua terasa aneh sejak kemarin malam. Sejak mimpi itu hadir.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Sepertinya Malfoy tangah terhanyut dalam fikirannya. Entah mengapa, aku mengibas-ngibaskan tongkatku. Tanpa sengaja ku lihat jejak kaki penuh darah di langit-langit. Kelihatannya jejaknya masih segar. Aku berhenti berjalan. Ku usap mataku berharap bahwa aku salah lihat. Ternyata mataku masih normal dan jejak kaki itu memang ada. Samar aku mendengar seseorang berteriak.

Aku dan Malfoy berlari secepat yang kami bisa ke arah sumber suara. Kami berbelok di ujung lorong dan melihat seseorang tengah ketakutan. Aku dan Malfoy terpaku. Tubuhku menjadi kaku seketika. Suaraku tercekat. Merlin bunuh aku sekarang juga.

"Aku akui. Itu bukan fantasimu Granger" ucap Malfoy dengan nada suara yang agak bergetar.

Mrs Norris mati bersimbah darah. Bukan hanya itu tubuhnya hancur seperti daging cincang dan hanya kepalanya yang utuh tergantung di langit-langit. Ada jejak kaki lagi.

"Nyawa dibalas nyawa. Aku datang untuk membunuh kalian. Tak ada apapun yang bisa menghentikanku" ucap Malfoy sambil menunjuk dinding yang bertuliskan kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi. Darah lagi. Tulisan itu dari darah.

Aku berlari mengikuti jejak kaki tersebut. Sebenarnya aku takut. Tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan niatku untuk mengungkap siapa sang pembunuh. Oh tidak jejak kaki itu mengarah ke asrama Gryffindor. Ku percepat lariku. Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku dangan kuat.

Memori tentang mimpi itu terputar ulang di otakku.

**TBC**

**Woleswoleswoles**

Ini fict pertama saya di genre ini dan juga fict pertama yang multi chap. Tidak horror kah?

Umm terima kasih buat yang udah baca. Khususnya buat sobat saya Onya sang penginspirasi.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak

**Dont Be A Silent Reader.**

Akhir kata.

Wassalam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika bunda Rowling mau menghibahkan Harry Potter pada saya. Tapi sayangnya sampai sekarang belum kesampaian dan Harry Potter masih punya si bunda.**

**Fict ini bersumber dari otak saya.**

**Warning: OOC maybe, gag nyeremin, typo nakal yang masih ada walau sudah berusaha di hilangkan, ngebosenin, tata penulisan yang acak-acakan, horror dan mistery yang gak kerasa, POV yang sering bertukar-tukar dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

**Don't Like** **Don't Read**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah melihat jejak kaki tersebut aku segera mengikutinya. Aku tak peduli walau sebagian diriku menjerit ketakutan. Demi Godric! Bukan gryffindor namanya jika aku tidak berani dan bisa dibilang nekat kurasa. Kaki ini terus berlari sampai tangan dingin menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat. Ya keberaniankupun menciut. Merlin! Aku tau aku akan mati tapi aku tak menyangka akan mati dengan tragis seperti dalam mimpiku. Tapi telingaku menangkap sebuah suara yang kukenal. Suara menyebalkan milik orang yang menyebalkan pula.

"Kita harus sarapan." Aku menoleh dan mendapati Malfoy-lah yang berbicara.

"Tapi itu mengarah ke asrama gryffindor Malfoy! Aku tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja." Aku berkata sambil menunjuk langit-langit.

"Siapa yang masih ada di asrama ketika semua orang sudah turun untuk sarapan eh? Abaikan saja. Aku lapar. Ayo!"

"Aku tak memintamu mengikutiku _ferret_." Aku berjalan ke arah asramaku. Tapi Malfoy menarik tanganku. Aku berontak dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari jeratan _ferret_ busuk ini. Oke aku berlebihan. Aku segera berlari dan ketika aku sampai tepat di dapan lukisan nyonya gemuk, jejak itu juga berhenti sampai di sana. Mengejutkan. Ternyata Malfoy mengikutiku. Untuk apa? Aku tak tau dan aku tak mau tau.

Aku mengucapkan sandi asrama dengan pelan dan Malfoy mendengus melihat tingkahku. Ketika aku masuk ke ruang rekreasi gryffindor, aku tak dapat melihat sesosok makhluk hiduppun di sana. Diam-diam aku membenarkan perkataan Malfoy tentang siapa yang ada di asrama pada waktu sarapan. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Aaaaahh," teriak frustasi seseorang dari dalam kamar anak laki-laki.

Mungkin ini sesi terlarang untuk anak perempuan tapi tidak untuk situasi ini. Aku memaksa masuk ke dalam kamar. Auranya berbeda. Terasa dingin. Dingin yang mencekam di dalam sini. Kuedarkan pendangan keseluruh sudut ruangan. Aku menangkap sosok seseorang nan tengah meringkuk ketakutan. Aku tau pemuda itu.

"Neville," ucapku lirih dan ia sontak mengangkat dagunya. Merlin! Ia mengerikan! Dan ia tampak ketakutan pada... Apa? Ketakutan padaku? Ada apa ini?

"Aku tak tau apa-apa tentang kematianmu! Pergi dariku! –ia mendorongku- leluhurku tidak pernah ambil bagian dalam pembunuhanmu! Kau sudah mati tahun 1919 dan kau pasti hanya halusunasi! Menjauh dariku! Keluargaku tak pernah membuat kesalahan padamu! Menjauh dariku sialan!" Neville berteriak histeris sekaligus ketakutan.

"Neville, apa yang terjadi? Aku Hermione. Siapa yang telah meninggal?" Aku mencoba menggali informasi darinya. Namun sial! Dia merapalkan mantra padaku dan aku terpental. Aku tak menyangka ia akan berlaku seperti itu. Aku penasaran tapi aku juga tak ingin menyakiti tubuhku. Aku keluar dan mendapati Malfoy menungguku. Ia menarik tanganku dan kami tergesa-gesa menuju aula besar untuk sarapan.

Kau tau, Neville itu sangat mencurigakan. Ia berkata salah satu leluhurnya tidak ambil bagian dalam pembunuhan tahun 1919. Tapi kenapa ia tau tentang pembunuhan itu? Dan kenapa ia ketakutan padaku? Apa dia melihat sosokkkkkk... Ah tidak mungkin...

Setelah kejadian Nevillee membentakku dengan alasan tak jelas, aku berusaha mencari informasi tentang pembunuhan tahun 1919. Sudah kutelusuri semua buku di perpustakaan bersama sang Malfoy junior itu namun nihil. Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam, dia ke perpustakaan karena ingin mencari buku tentang 'kekuatan aneh dan cara mengendalikannya'.

Sejak kejadian di asrama gryffindor, tak ada kejadian aneh lainnya. Malfoy tidak tidur berjalan lagi. Aku tidak bermimpi buruk lagi. Neville juga sepertinya tidak ingat ia pernah membentakku, atau mungkin ia pura-pura tidak ingat.

* * *

Hari ke 18 -dalam perhitunganku- sejak kejadian Mrs. Norris yang belum terungkap penyebabnya, profesor McGonagall yang telah menjadi kepala sekolah menggantikan Dumbledor berpidato singkat ketika sarapan. Intinya kami semua harus dipulangkan besok karena alasan khusus yang tak bisa dijelaskan dan akan kembali 3 hari lagi. Sang kepala sekolah tidak menyebutkan alasannya dan memohon pengertian dari seluruh siswa. Walau begitu sebagian besar murid hogwart tetap menyambutnya dengan antusias. Dan aku menaruh curiga atas hal ini. Apa para profesor sedang mencoba menyelidiki kasus mrs. Norris? Entahlah aku juga tidak tau.

**Normal POV**

Hari ke 19 semua murid hogwart mulai memasuki Hogwart Express yang akan membawa mereka pulang. Semua telah memasuki kompartemen.

"Kau mau kemana Neville?" Ginny bertanya ketika melihat teman satu kompartemennya akan keluar. Ya, Neville Ron, Ginny, Luna dan Harry berada di satu kompartemen yang sama.

"Aku..., Aku akan ke toilet sebentar," ucap Neville namun mendapat tatapan kami-tidak-percaya dari Harry dan Ron. Tapi akhirnya mereka tetap mengizinkan Neville pergi. Hei salahkah curiga pada temanmu yang akan ke toilet? Pastilah ia akan mengurus urusan pribadi di toilet. Kau tak mau mencampuri urusan tersebut bukan? Tanpa ada satu orangpun yang sadar, pemuda yang bermaksud hendak ke toilet malah turun dari kereta dan berjalan kembali menuju kastil.

"Aku harus memberi buku itu pada Hermione atau Malfoy. Mereka harus tau tentang ini," ucapnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Neville berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tau di mana buku itu. Buku tentang seseorang yang meninggal pada tahun 1919. Buku yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh orang-orang yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan masalah ini. Dan tentunya buku itu menyangkut Hermione dan Draco. Neville memasuki kastil dan ia tak melihat seorang profesor-pun di sana. Bahkan mungkin kalau bisa dibilang, hogwart saat ini hanya seperti kastil tua tak berpenghuni.

Satu tujuannya kembali. Perpustakaan. Tapi sebelum ia sempat masuk, ia jatuh terjerembab dan tak sadarkan diri. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan barusaha bangkit. Tiap menghembuskan nafasnya, ia menjerit seolah merasakan sesuatu yang menembus kulit dan masuk ke dalam dagingnya. Dan pemuda ini menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah jantungnya yang dihujam oleh sebuah benda tajam. Sebelum nafasnya benar-benar terputus, gendang telinga pemuda ini masih dapat mendengar seorang wanita tertawa melengking.

"Nenekmu tidak membunuhku secara langsung.. Ia membunuhku perlahan sayang." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang didengar sang pemuda yang kini telah tak bernyawa, Neville.

Kompartement ketua murid

"Malfoy," ucap gadis cantik bersurai coklat yang kita kenal sebagai ketua murid putri ini mencoba memecah keheningan yang melanda ia dan partnernya sejak baru menginjakkan kaki di kereta.

"Hn," jawab yang di tanya dengan singkat.

"Soal kejadian tragis Mrs. Norris, tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Maksudku, mimpiku dan kejadian Mrs. Norris."

"Aku tau ada yang aneh Granger tapi aku tak tau apa itu. Bukan hanya kau yang merasa aneh tapi aku juga. Kau bilang ada _dark fog_ yang mengelilingiku malam itu. Malam dimana kau bermimpi. Ini tak mungkin kebetulan. Ini semua seperti sudah direncanakan." Hermione terhenyak. Benar. Ia bermimpi tepat di malam yang sama dengan Draco di kelilingi _dark fog_ dan kurang dari 24 jam setelah itu mrs. Norris mati. Tidakkah itu semua terlihat seperti ada sesorang atau 'sesuatu' yang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya ataupun teman-temannya. Musuh barukah? Oh haruskah hidup seorang Hermione Granger selalu dikelilingi oleh teror?

"Mungkinkah si botak tanpa hidung bangkit?" Hermione berucap spontan. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dasar berang-berang bodoh!" Hermione mendengus mendengar perkataan partnernya ini. Biasanya ini akan berujung pada pertengkaran. Tapi tidak. Kejanggalan ini menutupi emosi Hermione.

"Atau kau mungkin yang melakukannya," gumam Hermione lirih. Sayangnya Draco masih dapat mendengar perkataan Hermione.

"Nah –Draco menyeringai- kau semakin bodoh. Aku melakukannya? Apa kau malam itu mendengar lukisan bergeser dan aku keluar dari asrama? Lagipula untuk apa aku mengotori tanganku dengan hal bodoh macam itu. Membunuh kucing? Blah. Lebih baik aku membunuhmu dan mengambil otakmu untuk eksperimenku. Daaan apa kau menyambung tidurmu setelah mimpi buruk itu? Oh aku yakin tidak. Kau tampak sangat takut malam itu." Kalimat terakhir Draco sengaja di panjang-panjangkan. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan mengejek Hermione.

"Well, _ferret_ sok tau dan sok pintar-"

"Aku memang tau dan aku memang pintar," potong Draco bangga.

"-menurumu kenapa ada seseorang yang ingin membunuh seekor kucing? Dengan cara tragis huh?" Hermione tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa peduli ucapan Draco yang bisa di bilang menyebalkan itu. Membanggakan diri sendiri. Arogant.

"Karna kucing itu menyebalkan."

"Dan kau sekarang yang bodoh _ferret_. Untuk apa membunuh kucing dengan cara tragis hanya karena ia kucing menyebalkan? Lebih baik meracuni makanannya dan ia juga akan mati." Hermione tersenyum puas setelah sang Malfoy junior itu bungkam. Hei tidakkah mereka ini keterlaluan? Bahkan kedua ketua murid ini beradu argumen hanya tentang cara membunuh kucing.

"Sepertinya ada sebuah rahasia di balik kematian mrs. Norris...," Hermione memegang dagunya. Tampak berfikir keras.

"...dan pembunuhan tahun 1919," sambung Draco santai.

"Oh Merlin! Aku hampir melupakan tentang misteri pembunuhan itu. Tidakkah kau berfikir pembunuhan ini um... Um... Balas dendam mungkin?" Hermione histeris. Seperti yang ada di buku muggle yang ia baca, bertingkah seperti detektif. Baru saja ia akan angkat bicara lagi, tak terasa mereka telah sampai .

"Granger, aku akan cari di buku atau apalah di manor yang berhubungan tentang pembunuhan itu dan kejadian kabut aneh itu. Kau berusaha berfikir tentang hubungan semua keanehan ini. Aku dan kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku tak mau terjebak dalam masalah yang sama denganmu." Hermione tampak berfikir sebelum ia mengambil keputusan. Lalu ia mengangguk. 'Mungkin ada dari salah satu leluhur si pirang yang hidup di tahun itu,' Hermione membatin.

Hermione turun dari kereta dan mendapati sahabat-sahabatnya tengah panik dan menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "Kenapa bisa begini", "Demi Godric", dan "Merlin, dimana dia".

"Hai. Kalian terlihat panik. Ada apa? Mana Neville? Kenapa aku tak melihatnya?" tanya Hermione dengan satu tarikan nafas pada ketiga sahabatnya ini.

"Itu masalahnya Mione. Neville tidak kembali ke kompartemen kami sejak ia pergi ke toilet. Kami kira ia bersama Seamus dan ternyata tidak. Kami tanya pada semua orang dan ia tidak ada...sudah-" jelas Ginny panjang lebar dan di potong Harry.

"Intinya dia hilang!"

**Hermione POV's**

"Intinya dia hilang!" Harry berucap setenang mungkin. Namun begitu ia tak dapat menyembunyikan sorotan kecemasan di matanya. Oh aku butuh Malfoy disini. Apa? Aku baru saja mengatakan aku membutuhkannya? Tidak. Maksudku kami butuh bicara tentang kejadian aneh yang telah bertambah satu ini. Mungkin ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pria pirang itu tapi aku merasa ini akan berdampak pada aku dan dia. Kenapa? Karena yang hilang itu Neville. Seseorang yang telah menyeretku dalam pusaran misteri tahun 1919 dan ia tak menjelaskan apapun. Sekarang ia menghilang. Ah sudahlah. Pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah menenangkan sehabat-sahabatku yang panik ini. Berdasarkan cerita Harry dan teman-teman yang lain kelihatannya Neville tertinggal di hogwart. Jujur, aku juga panik. Tapi mengingat itu adalah hogwart yang aman, kami bisa tenang. Semoga hogwart benar-benar aman untuknya dan untuk saat ini, itulah doaku. Ya semoga tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ketika aku memasuki rumah, mom memelukku erat. Ia bertanya perihal kepulangan mendadakku. Ku jelaskan semuanya dan mom hanya mengangguk. Kuseret kaki-kaki letihku ini menuju kamarku. Mulai kubongkar koleksi buku-buku muggle yang memuat tentang detektif dan cara mereka memecahkan masalah. Tak lupa kusisihkan sebagian buku yang menurutku nantinya akan berguna. Oh aku bersyukur dilahirkan sebagai muggle-born. Dan disinilah aku, menulis hal-hal yang terjadi berdasarkan rentang waktunya.

Kejadian pertama, malam tanggal 23 Mei aku bermimpi tentang mrs. Norris yang mati dan aku yang dicekik. Kedua, pada malam yang sama Malfoy tidur berjalan sambil dikelilingi _dark fog_. Ketiga, pagi hari tangal 24 Mei mrs. Norris benar-benar mati. Dengan kepala di gantung dan darah yang berserakan dimana-mana. Dan ada tulisan didinding, dengan darah. Keempat, pagi yang sama Neville menggila dan menyebutkan tentang pembunuhan tahun 1919. Terakhir, 12 Juni, aku asumsikan Neville sengaja turun dari kereta dan kembali ke kastil hogwart

Ya setidaknya ada 5 misteri yang satupun belum terpecahkan. Dan aku yakin sub-sub misteri itu juga banyak. Salah satunya siapa yang membunuh dan dibunuh pada tahun 1919 serta penyebabnya. Aku semakin pusing memikirkannya ketika aku sadar masalah ini juga menyangkut Malfoy. Aku tak tau, adakah hubungan masalah ini dengan Malfoy? Jika diperhatikan secara seksama, misteri tentang Malfoy itu sepertinya tidak terlibat dengan 4 misteri lainnya. Tapi ya aku masih merasa aneh. Aku tau semakin berlarut kasus ini, maka akan semakin banyak korban bertebaran.

Kuobrak-abrik lagi isi kamarku. Masih tetap mencari sesuatu yang mungkin berguna untuk kasus aneh ini. Kutemukan sebuah catatan kumal dan sepertinya memang sudah sangat lama berada di bawah tempat tidurku. Kapan kertas-kertas ini berada di bawah tempat tidurku? Entahlah aku tak tau. Catatan itu ditutupi debu tebal. Ku bersihkan debu yang menutupi catatan itu. Hanya 3 lembar kertas ternyata. Dan itupun hanya sedikit tulisan ditiap lembarnya. Lembaran pertama seperti kata tokoh hantu yang bersahabat , Casper. Begini "Hantu itu akan tetap bergentayangan kalau urusannya di dunia belum selesai". Lembaran kedua ada lambang matahari dan sebuah kalimat yang tak aku mengerti. Lembaran terakhir memiliki lambang yang aku asumsikan sebagai kegelapan disertai dengan kalimat yang tidak kuketahui arti, makna, serta kegunaannya.

Hari kedua aku dirumah. Katakan aku gila karna bergairah pergi ke toko elektronik untuk membeli benda yang muggle kenal sebagai handycam. Aku tidak tau perasaan apa yang menuntunku untuk membeli barang ini. Aku serba tak tau alasan aku melakukan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini. Ya sejak kejadian naas itu aku serba tak tau. Setelah memilih-milih barang yang kucari, aku berjalan pulang ke rumah mom. Dan dijalan aku disapa oleh seorang peramal –aku tau dari pakaian nyentriknya-.

"Nona, jangan berkeliaran di dunia ini. Kembalilah ke alammu." Deg. Ada apa? Apa alamku itu maksudnya dunia sihir? Atau kalimat ini bermakna sama dengan hardikkan Neville waktu itu? Aku bingung.

"Pardon. Maksudmu?" aku berkata sopan padanya.

"Kau diikuti sesuatu nona. Segeralah pergi"

"Sesuatu seperti apa?" aku bertanya. Aku penasaran. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku tak pergi? Aku benar-benar ingin tau.

"Sesuatu seperti... Aakhkkkkhhh" wanita peramal itu seperti di cekik oleh sesuatu seakan tidak boleh memberi tauku siapa atau apa yang mengikutiku. Sekarang aku yakin aku benar-benar di teror. Godric pasti akan mengutukku karna aku sedang berlari sekarang. Bukannya menolong peramal itu, tapi aku malah lari. Aku lari karna aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Si peramal hanya akan mengutarakan sesuatu padaku, ia dicekik. Lah aku? Mungkin akan benar-benar bernasib seperti mrs. Norris.

Hari terakhir aku di rumah belum ada kejadian aneh apapun. Aku mengepak buku-buku yang ku dapat dirumah yang mungkin berguna. Tidak lupa aku menambah satu lagi misteri dalam catatanku. Ku rapalkan mantra-mantra di handycamku agar bisa bereaksi ketika cahaya tak ada, dan agar ia tak perlu kehabisan tenaga, juga proteksi agar memorinya tak hancur seperti camera Collin sewaktu tahun kedua yang memoto basilisk. Aku masih tak punya alasan untuk melakukan hal-hal aneh ini. Sebelum aku keluar dari rumah dan menuju stasiun king cross, ku ambil air segelas. Ketika hendak minum...,

Tes tes tes

Tiga tetes darah tiba-tiba masuk kedalam minumanku dan berubah menjadi kabut. Aku mendongak. Ku lihat sesuatu yang ada di mimpi burukku tengah bertengger di langit-langit rumah ku. Tepat diatasku. Ia menampakkan deretan gigi yang berdarah. Tetesan darah tadi membuat air putih yang hendak kuminum langsung menghitam dengan sempurna. Dan kelapan yang ada di kabut itu menjalar dan membelit tanganku. Kujatuhkan gelas minumku hingga pecah dan mom datang. Benda kehitaman yang melilitku hilang bersamaan dengan pecahnya gelas. Aku segera pamitan pada mom dan tergesa-gesa pergi.

**Draco POV's**

Hari-hariku di manor biasa saja. Kutelusuru semua rak buku yang ada di sini. Tak ada satupun buku yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan kejadianku ini. Sebenarnya bukan kejadian yang menimpaku secara langsung tapi kejadian yang menimpa Granger. Sebenarnya aku malas membantu si rambut semak. Tapi sesuatu di hatiku mengatakan aku harus membantunya. Semua ruangan di manor telah kutelusuri termasuk kamar orang tuaku. Mom dan dad memperbolehkanku tanpa bertanya alasanku. Tapi dad terlihat risih ketika aku bertannya padanya tentang apa pernah leluhurku terjebak dalam kabut sepertiku. Ia tak menjawab. Aku teringat, ada sebuah kamar yang tidak pernah aku sentuh sejak aku pandai berjalan. Kamar leluhurku di atas Abraxas Malfoy. Mom tidak pernah menizinkanku ke kamar itu. Penasaran? Tentu saja. Bahkan ketika manor dijadikan tempat perkumpulan para death eater-pun, dad tidak memperbolehkan seorangpun dari para death eater untuk menyentuhnya. Dan untung saja si kepala botak tanpa hidung tidak pernah mau tau tentang isi kamar itu. Tapi aku? Tentu aku penasaran karena aku adalah keturunannya.

Kau tau? Pintu itu tidak di kunci secara sihir. Mungkin kamar itu baru saja dibersihkan. Diam-diam aku memasuki kamar itu. Terlihat banyak foto seorang perempuan yang cantik. Penampilannya khas Malfoy. Leluhurku. Yang tak pernah kuketahui keberadaannya. Foto itu nampak tersenyum melihatku masuk. Tidak banyak buku yng kulihat di kamar ini. Tapi ada satu buku yang menarik perhatianku. Buku diatas meja kayu di sudut ruangan. Buku bersampul hijau, sehijau panji-panji slytherin. Kulihat nama di sampul depan. Andromeda Malfoy. Segera ku ambil buku itu dan pergi ketika terdengar suara mom memanggilku. Foto itu masih tersenyum. Bahkan ia menyuruhku segera keluar. Ia tak memakiku karna telah lancang mengambil barang dikamarnya. Seakan berkata bahwa aku layak mengetahui kebenaran tersembunyi yang berusaha ditutupi oleh orangtuaku. Aku masih mengira-ngira apa isi buku itu. Tapi aku tak berani untuk membukanya disini. Bentuk proteksiku kalau-kalau buku itu dimantrai dan menjerit ketika aku membukanya.

Malam ini kupandangi langit-langit kamarku. Pandanganku tidak fokus. Pikiranku menerawang. Tertuju pada hari dimana si kucing sialan milik penjaga laknat itu mati. Dimalam aku melihat Hermione Granger, rivalku ketakutan setengah mati hanya karna sebuah mimpi. Itu pemandangan yang langka. Dia, salah satu pahlawan perang, ketakutan hanya karna sebuah mimpi? Berarti mimpi itu bermakna tersendiri. Hei kenapa aku memikirkan gadis yang telah menyeretku ke dalam masalah? Sungguh tidak penting.

Waktu berlalu. Setelah kukepak barang-barang dan tak lupa memasukkan buku leluhurku itu, aku berjalan ke stasiun King Cross. Tentunya tanpa orang tua. Aku berjalan dan samar kulihat rambut coklat bergelombang. Aku mendekat. Langkah demi langkah aku mendekat. Terus melangkah. Aku melhat sekelilingku. Ini memang stasiun King Cross, tapi agak sedikit kuno. Pakaian orang disekitarku terlihat seperti pakaian orang zaman dulu. Semua terkesan agak kuno. Aku kembali mencari sosok barambut semak itu. Tapi yang kudapati bukan rambut coklat bergelombang melainkan hitam bergelombang. Mirip dengan Granger tapi gadis itu beriris coklat tua mendekati hitam. Bukan coklat madu seperti Granger.

"Hai. Apa liburanmu menyenangkan?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai platina. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aku merasa familiar dengan dua orang itu yang tengah bercakap-cakap itu.

"Tentu saja Ara. Aku menghabiskan liburanku dengan dad."

"Apa kau behasil menghilangkan phobiamu terhadap..."

"Malfoy!" teriak Granger tepat di telingaku dan menbuyarkan penampakanku itu. Aku mendelik padanya.

"Dasar bodoh!" ucapku dan ia melotot. Ku lanjutkan kalimatku. "Ayo masuk. Kereta sebentar lagi akan berangkat."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata itu padamu Malfoy! Semua orang di sini menatapku karna berteriak-teriak. Itu karna kau yang mematung seperti hanya tubuhmu yang di sini." Granger mendesis dan menatapku tajam. Aku kembali menyeringai. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyeringai? oh ya, 4 hari.

Aku tak menyingggung penampakanku pada Granger. Tidak juga mengeluarkan buku yang kudapat. Perjalanan ini kulalui dengan diam. Diam yang mencekam. Semoga tidak ada dementor yang tiba-tiba menyerang kereta ini.

Aku dan Granger berjalan dalam diam hingga tiba di asrama ketua murid. Aku dan dia berjalan beriringan dari tadi. Dari ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang tampak berfikir sangat keras. Mungkin bertambah lagi daftar kasus yang harus ia selesaikan. Ketika memasuki ruang rekreasi ketua murid, kuhempaskan tubuhku di sofa hijau slytherinku. Granger duduk di sofanya. Di seberang sofaku.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" kami berucap bersamaan.

"Kau dulu Malfoy," ucapnya. Sepertinya ia tidak menemukan apa-apa sehingga aku di suruhnya lebih dulu untuk memperlihatkan penemuanku.

"Tidak ada yang kutemukan selain ini." Kuperlihatkan buku itu pada Granger. Keningnya mengkerut. "Kau menemukan apa Granger?"

"Hanya 3 lembar kertas kuno yang berisi kalimat yang tiada kumengerti. Di tambah dua kejadian menyeramkan. Hidupku semakin tidak tenang." Ia menyodorkan kertas 3 lembar tersebut. Kulihat. Memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah di pahami. Hanya lembar pertama yang kumengerti maknanya.

Sibuk dengan kertas-kertas tersebut, semua sumber cahaya di asrama ketua murid ini semakin meredup. Granger mendekat ke arahku.

"Aku takut gelap Malfoy." Ia bergumam lirih sambil ketakutan. Ia mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Cahaya semakin meredup. Bulu kudukku meremang dan Granger semakin dekat. Kurapalkan mantra agar seberkas cahaya muncul dari tongkatku. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Granger telah berada di sampingku. Ia ketakutan. Seperti melihat sesuatu yang selama ini menerornya. Sepersekon kemudian aku mendengar suara tercekik Granger. Ia susah bernafas. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan sesuatu. Tongkat sangat tidak berfungsi saat ini. Merlin, mungkin aku yang mantan death eater ini tak pantas untuk memohon. Tapi untuk kali ini, jangan biarkan Granger mati dan meninggalkan masalah untukku. Di tengah harapanku aku masih bisa mendengar Granger menggumamkan namaku. Ia semakin kehabisan nafas dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**TBC**

**Woleswoleswoles**

**Hahaha.. Gimana? Gimana? Gag nyeremin kaaaaan? Kan udah saya bilang di atas gag nyeremin. Sebenernya sih pengen bikin keadaan yang sangat-sangat mencekam. Tapi berhubung saya di hantui beneran sejak publish fict ini, jadi takut buat nulisnya... Hampir tiap mikir mau nulis fict ini selalu merasa ada yang ikut nimbrung di kamar. Juga parnah merangkap sering mimpi aneh yang berhubungan dengan makhluk halus dan pembunuhan. Maklum fict ini diketik dominan tengah malam. Hehe maaf jadi curhat. Sekali lagi maaf atas segala kesalahan baik di chap 1 maupun chap ini. Maaf juga atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat... Big thanks buat yang udah baca, udah review sampai ada yang follow... Hiks terharu... T-T padahal rencananya ini mau di hapus tapi karna dukungan kalian semua, ya gag jadi dihapus T-T**

**Balasan review chap kemarin yang login via p.m. Yang gag login, balasannya di bawah ini.**

**Shot69 : iya maaf masih banyak typonya ._.v makasih udah review.**

**Htaria : makasih udah mau nunggu. Iya chap 1 emang pendek dan saya baru nyadar pas mau update chap 2. Hehehe ^_^7 yang ini udah panjang kah? Maaf saya terlalu lama update chap 2 nya.. Maaf ya.. Makasih reviewnya. Review lagi boleh? :3**

**Novya : kamu mau crucio saya? emang kamu punya tongkat sihir? Hehehe becanda. Hope you like this chap. Review lagi dong...**

**Hyunjae : oh sob, kamu review juga ya? Thanks reviewnya... Ni udah update... review lagi boleh sob?**

**Thanks buat semua yang udah baca dan review chap sebelumnya.. dan thanks juga buat silent reader.. minta review boleh?**

**Juga terima kasih buat semua yang udah meluangkan waktunya membaca fict ini. At last, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak barupa REVIEW. :3**


End file.
